


I Don't Dance

by orphan_account



Series: How Long Will I Love You - SwanQueen Ficlets [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This ficlet was inspired loosely by the Lee Brice song “I Don’t Dance” and “XO” by John Mayer. Give the songs a listen while reading if you are so inclined. As always, reviews give me fuel for future pieces. As I will be making a series of SwanQueen oneshots and ficlets, please feel free to leave any prompts or ideas you may have for possible installments and I will try my absolute best to get to all of them (and hopefully do them justice)!<br/>Whew, that was a lot of information! Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Don't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This ficlet was inspired loosely by the Lee Brice song “I Don’t Dance” and “XO” by John Mayer. Give the songs a listen while reading if you are so inclined. As always, reviews give me fuel for future pieces. As I will be making a series of SwanQueen oneshots and ficlets, please feel free to leave any prompts or ideas you may have for possible installments and I will try my absolute best to get to all of them (and hopefully do them justice)!  
> Whew, that was a lot of information! Enjoy.

The music was almost deafening, the floor in Granny’s shaking slightly with each beat of the song. Regina leaned against the wall, a fond smile on her face as she watched her blonde girlfriend socializing with the residents of Storybrooke. Since the curse had broken, it was safe to say that Regina didn’t hold a good place in the hearts of most of the residents, even if she is the mayor. 

She sipped at her cider languidly, the liquid swirling over her tongue as she let out a pleased sigh. Regina locked eyes with Emma, a wide grin spreading across her face at her girlfriend’s excited expression. Emma motioned her over, Regina making her way across the crowded restaurant. Planting a chaste kiss upon her girlfriend’s lips, she felt herself being pulled out to the makeshift dance floor. 

Regina shook her head, stepping off the dance floor. “You know I don’t dance, dear.” She said with a smile, chuckling softly. No matter how many times she told Emma that she would not dance in public, the blonde would adamantly try to get her out on the floor. “Regina.” Emma whined, shooting puppy dog eyes at the older woman who couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips. There was something so very endearing about those puppy dog eyes, even though she could hardly resist them on a good day. 

“Emma…” Regina began, shaking her head. It was no use. Some could say she was ‘whipped’, but she simply could not deny her adorable girlfriend of anything when she used those eyes. “One song. You know I don’t dance.” 

“Really? You’re really going to dance with me?” Emma squealed, managing to get out an excitedly rushed sentence.

The sound of the younger woman squealing happily brought a wide grin to Regina’s face, smoothing back Emma’s unruly, slightly sticky hair. She nodded, kissing Emma’s cheek and leading her onto the dance floor, offering her a hand. “May I have this dance, Miss Swan?” 

Regina stepped on top of Emma’s feet, her girlfriend gliding them across the dance floor with minimal trips and awkwardness. “You know that I don’t dance, right Em?” Regina laughed softly, burying her face in the crook of Emma’s neck. 

“I know. But you do for me.”

“And I always will.” Regina looked up at Emma, her smile dazzling and proud. She shut her eyes as Emma glided them across the floor, relishing in the soft crooning voice of John Mayer and her love’s peaceful expression. Regina wished she could forever be in that moment, blissful and so very in love with her girlfriend, safe in her arms feeling her heart beating so close to her own. It was indescribable, exhilarating, wonderful. 

The song ended, Regina and Emma staying in their embrace for just a moment longer before the older woman stepped off of Emma’s feet, giving her a shy smile. “Thank you. For helping me dance.” She offered, the smile on her face growing by the second. 

“And I thought you said you didn’t dance, Madame Mayor.” Emma drawled, giving Regina a small bow. 

Both women let out a soft laugh, their hands still firmly entwined as they stepped off the dance floor. 

“You have me wrapped around your little finger, Emma Swan.” Regina shook her head in disbelief. 

“Oh, I do?” The blonde teased.

“Most definitely. Though I do not mind one bit, my dear.”


End file.
